Who Knew
by Inubabie
Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess
1. Chapter 1

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**'dreaming'**

_**'flashback'**_

_'thinking'_

_singing_

**1234567890987654321**

"Hello, how is everyone doing here tonight?" Kagome said into her microphone. The crowd broke into loud cheers and whistles. Kagome laughed.

"I'm very glad to hear it and thank you for coming out tonight. I appreciate everyone one of my fans."

The crowd cheered again and Kagome put her guitar strap over her shoulder and sat on a stool. She signaled her band, she could tell they were glad it was the last song of the concert.

"This last song is called 'Wish You Were'."

_Gone away are the Golden Days_

_Just a page in my diary _

_So here I am utopian citizen_

_I'm still convinced_

_There's no such thing as idealism_

_Memories they're following me like a shadow now_

_And I'm dreamin'_

_Cause I've already suffered the fever of disbelief_

_I've seen your act_

_And I know all the facts_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It aint hard to see_

_Who you are underneath_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_And I wish you were here_

_I was true as the sky is blue_

_I couldn't soon say the same for you_

_So now I find denial in my eyes _

_I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind_

Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is  
'Cause I don't want to keep on believing' in illusions

No no no

Cause I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were

It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
I wish you were here

Sometimes I can't explain  
And I'm so sorry that I can't  
I'll try to concentrate  
On your true identity

Cause I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were

It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were

I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were

It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were

I wish you were here... Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I wish you were here... Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I wish you were here...  
I wish you were here...  
I wish you were here...

The curtain closed just as Kagome strummed her last note. She took the guitar from her shoulder and got down from the stool.

"Kagome, that was great!" Her manager and best friend Sango said hugging her.

"You say that every time." Kagome said smiling.

"I know, but it's only been a few months since you hit it big. I'm still getting used to it."

"I know what you mean. How many more weeks are we on tour? I lost count."

"Only three."

Kagome took a deep breath and took the glass of water handed to her. She took a long sip and let the cold wash down her over worked throat.

"You say that like it's days."

Sango laughed. "Come on my star, I'm taking you to dinner."

**1234567890987654321**

"Master Sesshomaru, your father has requested that you meet with the young lady in the sitting room. He say's she is very respectable."

Sesshomaru growled at his father's assistant.

"I told him I didn't want him setting me up with anyone."

"I, um, should I tell him that?"

"No, I'll be down in a moment."

The man quickly scurried out of the room not wishing to anger Sesshomaru further. His father was staying at his home while on a business trip and every time he came he tried to set Sesshomaru up with a woman. Didn't he tell his father he was better off alone?

Sesshomaru went down the stairs and into the sitting room. Just as he had suspected his father had went back to his own room leaving the woman to Sesshomaru.

She was an inu youkai like himself, that was the only appealing thing about her.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. It is nice to finally meet you. Your father has told me so much about you." She said holding out her hand for him to shake it.

"Did he tell you of my younger brother Inuyasha? He is an actor."

"Yes, I am aware of his work. But you are a director, right? You gave him his start?" She said quickly moving her hand back to her side.

"Yes, he was in one of my films, but the rest he did without me."

"Are you looking for any new talent?" She asked trying to sound casual and flashing her most brilliant smile.

"No." He answered. This is how it always was. Woman wanted him to give them their big break. Even this inu youkai was no different.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. I'm a fashion designer, but I was thinking of getting into the industry. Do you think I could make it?"

"No."

She glared at him. He just kept his same expression and walked out of the room and into his father's.

"From now on, you stay in a hotel." Sesshomaru said to his father.

"You always say that."

"This time I mean it."

**1234567890987654321**

"Look, I understand that she's tired from the tour, but she has to start working on her next album! We don't want her to be forgotten just after she's been noticed. If she would just let someone help her write some of the songs-"

"No, I will not have help. I write my own songs." Kagome said coming into the room.

"Fine, I expect a new single by the end of the tour."

"Koga, you can't seriously think that three weeks would give Kagome enough time."

"I do Sango. She can do it." Koga said standing and leaving the conference room.

"What do you think Kags?" Sango asked.

"I had better get to work."

**1234567890987654321**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**'dreaming'**

_**'flashback'**_

_'thinking'_

_singing_

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome sat in her hotel room in front of her keyboard. She played a few notes and stopped when there was a knock on her door. Before she could get up to answer it Sango came busting into the room.

"I have good news and bad news. Oh sorry, were you working on your song?"

"Yeah, what's the news?"

"Oh, it can wait. Play me some of your song."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Kagome began playing an upbeat tune on her piano.

_I suck suck suck _

_I suck suck suck _

Sango began to laugh. "Okay, I'll tell you the news then."

Kagome stopped playing. "What is it?"

"Well, Koga just called me and he wants to do a music video of your next single."

"Really? My first video?"

"Yeah, but it'll be after the tour and there's a set back."

"What?"

"Yeah, well you see they got Inuyasha Takashi to be in it with you, but the director is sick. They don't know when he'll get better."

"Inuyasha Takashi? The actor?"

"Yeah, his fiancé is a huge fan of yours. I guess he wanted to give her a chance to meet you."

"Oh, but how can a director be sick for three weeks?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's sick at all. I think he just went on vacation or something."

Kagome laughed and Sango's phone began to ring.

"I'll be right back." She said stepping out into the hall.

Kagome stood up and moved over to her bed. She lay back and stared up at the ceiling.

So much she had left behind to be here. She hadn't seen her family in month's, but she did talk to them on the phone daily. It wasn't the same though. She loved to sing and perform, but she couldn't wait to have her chance t go home. Se knew Sango felt the same way, even if she tried to hide it.

They had been friends since childhood. If it weren't for Sango, Kagome would have never made it. Sango had the pushiness and business know how. She got Kagome the best deals on everything, always making sure no one would take advantage of her because she was only 19.

Sango came back into the room.

"That was Inuyasha's agent. Inuyasha is trying to get his brother Sesshomaru Takashi to be director."

"Sesshomaru? I've heard of him, he's supposed to be really great at what he does."

"Yeah, well we just have to hope Inuyasha can get him to do it."

"Yeah, let's hope so."

"In the meantime, we are having dinner after the show with him and his agent."

"With Inuyasha?"

"Yes, he's going to be at the show. It's good publicity."

"That's great."

"Yeah, but it won't be great if you're late. Come on we have to go down and get you ready."

**123456789098764321**

"Come on Sesshomaru, why can't you just do me this one favor?"

"Because, I don't have to. Get someone else. I don't do music video's. And you don't either. What, is your girlfriend making you because she likes the singer?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "No, I was doing it for Koga. You don't have to do the whole thing. Just until the other director gets back."

"I still miss where this became my problem?"

"It's not, but you haven't done anything in months. I know you are bored waiting for your next film. This will get you ready. A little warm up."

"I do not need a warm up."

"Everyone needs a warm up. Look, I have to go. I'm going to Kagome's show to meet her. You could come to. Just think about it."

**234567890987654321**

"I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to the one and only KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

The crowd burst into cheers as Kagome came out onto the stage.

"Thank you all. And I don't know if you are aware of this, but Inuyasha Takashi had graced us with his presence tonight so be sure to give him a nice welcome too!"

The crowd cheered again. And Kagome began to play on her keyboard. The crowd grew silent as she began to sing.

_As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name_

Kagome began to search the crowd. Not really sure of what she was looking for until she found it. __

And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today

His hair was long and silver and she knew if she touched it, it would be silky to the touch.__

But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down…

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

Inuyasha was sitting next to him and Kagome realized it was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. __

In the days of my folly  
I followed your lead  
Did what Simon Says to do

But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new

And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

She looked into his cold amber eyes and a chill ran down her spine. But not a scared chill. Never before had she looked at a man and wanted to touch him like she did now. __

So don't keep me up till the dawn  
With words that'll keep leading me on  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

She went backstage to get ready for her next song.

"Kagome are you okay? You looked a little scared out there." Sango said feeling Kagome's forehead.

"I'm fine, I just, never mind."

She stepped back onto the stage and looked for his face again only to find that now he was not there. Inuyasha was sitting beside another man with black hair, but Sesshomaru had gone.

**1234567890987654321**

"That was a good show, I wish Kikyo could have seen it." Inuyasha said as they all sat down at their table. The waiter approached them and took their orders and then left.

Kagome gave a sympathetic look, but didn't speak. Sesshomaru wasn't at dinner like she had hoped.

"Yeah, where is she?" Sango asked.

"Brazil. A photo shoot in the jungle."

"It is beautiful there." Sango said nudging a day dreaming Kagome.

"Oh, uh, yeah, we were there a few weeks ago."

The man with the black hair came into the resteraunt and sat down at the table. He shook Kagome's hand and kissed Sango's.

"Sorry, I'm late. Another client needed my service. I am Miroku, Inuyasha's agent and cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said smiling at Sango.

"I think you heard about the director of the video?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah, Koga was really upset about it."

"Yeah, he was until I talked my brother into taking the other guy's place. We start at the end of your tour."

"That's great!" Sango said looking away from Miroku.

"Yeah, he was at the show, but he had to leave early. He had to see my father to the airport."

Kagome barely spoke the rest of the dinner. So she would get to meet Sesshomaru? She would have to pull herself together. She was a professional and would act like one.

**1234567890987654321**

Later that night Kagome sat alone in her room with her guitar over her shoulder. She thought of Sesshomaru's cold eyes. No emotion. Never had she seen someone with eyes like that before. She began strumming softly so not to wake anyone up. She had a pencil and paper next to her.

_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you _

She stopped playing and picked up her paper and pencil. Finally, she had found some inspiration.

**123457890987654321**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**'dreaming'**

_**'flashback'**_

_'thinking'_

_singing_

**Chapter 3**

**123457890987654321**

"Are you nervous?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Not really. I don't really know what I am. I've played for millions of people, but I've never played for this many important people in one room. What if they hate my song?"

Sango smiled. "They won't hate it. Everything you write is brilliant."

Kagome laughed. "Even the 'I Suck' song?"

Sango laughed. "You might have to do a little editing on that one."

"Kagome, are you ready?" Koga asked sticking his head out of the room.

"Would you give her a minute?" Sango asked rudely.

"Um, sure." Koga said backing back into the room.

Kagome stood. "Here goes nothing."

"I'll come in there with you instead if you want."

"No, I'll be fine. You go in there with Miroku." Kagome said smirking.

Sango went into the room Koga had went into and Kagome went into the joined studio.

"Start when you're ready." Koga said into them PA system.

Kagome took a drink of water, took a deep breath, and looked up at all the eyes starring at her. Sesshomaru was there. And inside her own mind, she vowed she would tell him some day that she had wrote this song to him.

"It's called 'Where is Your Heart'."

_I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?  
I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

She saw no change in his eyes. The rest of the room seemed entranced by her voice, but it had no effect on Sesshomaru. __

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me that's reaching out  
For your hand  
And I've always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground  
A dreamer followin' his dream

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah

I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh yeah

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?

When the song ended everyone, except Sesshomaru of course, began to applaud. Kagome went into the room with them and Sango gave her a hug.

"I told you they'd love it." She whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Yeah, but the director seems to hate it." She whispered back.

"Don't worry about him."

Kagome was pulled into a hug with Koga.

"You've out done yourself again!" He said pulling away.

"Does this mean I get a break now?"

Koga laughed. "No, silly, you have an entire album to write."

The room burst into laughter.

"So, after tonight's show we start?" Sesshomaru cut in.

"No, we have another week left in the tour." Kagome answered. No one else seemed to pay attention to their conversation.

"Hmm, I am not sure I understand." He said not looking at her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. This was the guy she was mesmerized by? An idiot director that probably only got to where he was because his daddy was rich?

"Um, well, we have another week of cities to go through." She answered.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Clearly it is you that does not understand."

Kagome saw the smirk for on his lips. Anger built up inside her. What the heck was his problem? And why did he keep speaking in riddles like he was Shakespeare?

"Is there something wrong with you?" Kagome asked. She hadn't meant to let her anger show but something about this guy made all her emotions just bubble to the surface.

"I knew what you meant when you said you had a week of touring left. I am not the incompetent one of the family. I'm afraid my brother has graciously taken that title. What I meant, is that why should a tour matter when I, the great Sesshomaru, have taken the time to do this music video? Shouldn't it all be dropped?"

Kagome's jaw dropped open. Sango saw her expression and rushed over.

"Ahem, Kagome, maybe we should get going. We do have a few hours of travel."

"Wait a second, you are telling me that you think this whole thing is all about you?" Kagome continued as if Sango hadn't spoken.

"Of course. You didn't think it was you, did you?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Sango began to drag her away.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru, she's just cranky from sleep deprivation."

Kagome didn't bother to fight as they exited the room.

"What the hell happened? One second I see you practically drooling over the man and the next I see you ready to rip out his throat!" Sango exclaimed as they got onto the tour bus.

Kagome stopped, all that had just happened beginning to sink in. "I can't believe I just insulted him. Not that he didn't deserve it. But I know I'm not supposed to blow up like that. What if he doesn't do the video now?" Kagome sank into a cushioned seat.

Sango chuckled. "Don't worry Kagome. Everyone knows that sometimes people let their anger get the best of them. Don't put too much thought into it. Just keep your focus on the tour."

"I didn't even say goodbye to anyone."

"Don't worry I handled all of that. It's my job."

"You know there is no way I can just focus on the tour. I have an entire album to write."

"Not until the end of this week. You got that?" Sango said in a motherly tone. She was only a year older than Kagome, but out on the road she really was the one that took care of Kagome.

"I can't promise I won't be thinking about it, but I won't stay up at night working. Deal?"

"Deal."

Sango went to tell the driver they were ready to leave when Inuyasha hopped on the bus.

"Hey Kagome, what did you say to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Why? Is he angry? Did he back out?" She said getting to her feet in her panic.

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "No, actually, he seems a lot more enthusiastic now. I just came to say that my hat's off to you. I've never seen Sesshomaru take a shine to anyone, but I think he just might have taken a little bit of a shine with you."

Kagome sat back down. "Really?"

"Yeah. I guess I should get going I don't think it would be such a good thing if I got stuck on the bus." He quickly made his way back off the bus just as Sango came back and the bus started to drive away.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head to bring herself out of her daze.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay? I thought I heard you talking."

"It was Inuyasha."

"Really? What did he want?"

"Nothing just to wish me luck is all."

**1234567890098764321**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**'Dreaming'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_'Thinking'_

_Singing_

**Chapter 4**

**1234567890**

Kagome sat relaxing in her dressing room. It was another hour before she went on but she liked to be early so she had plenty of time to prepare. Her door opened and she was surprised to see the man that had been in her thoughts the entire last week, Sesshomaru. He had made it easy to keep her promise to Sango. All this thinking about him, hadn't given her much time to think about her next album.

"Sesshomaru, I guess you are too good to knock on a door?"

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him. "Only certain individuals will have me knocking on their door's before entering. You are not one of those individuals."

Kagome got to her feet. She came only to his chest, but she would not let that scare her. Inuyasha had said he's taken a 'shine' to her, she expected it was because she didn't give a damn who he was like others did.

"I had better become one of those individuals then, because if you walk into my dressing room at an inappropriate time during filming, it may very well loose you your hope of ever having children. That is if you could ever trick a woman into marrying you."

Sesshomaru glared down at the small human. "You are not afraid of me, are you?"

"Not even a little bit."

Sesshomaru leaned down to her ear, his hot breath sending chills through her. "You should be, do you know how easily I could crush your career?"

Kagome whispered back in his ear. "Threats will not work with me Sesshomaru. I suspect you already knew that." Kagome stepped back to her mirror and sat down.

"Perhaps I did."

"I am surprised to see you here. I didn't realize you were a fan."

"I'm not. I came to watch the show to see what I had to work with."

"Well, you are a little early for that, but I'm sure you can keep yourself busy until then. Now, if you'll kindly leave, I would like to finish getting ready in peace."

Sesshomaru smirked and left the room.

Kagome let out a long breath. He really did have her acting out of character. Would this be good or bad?

**123456789**

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down at a table beers in one hand and cards in the other.

Inuyasha was very much enjoying having a week off before starting filming. He rarely got a break and only wished his love, Kikyo were here to enjoy it with him.

"I don't know Miroku the way Sesshomaru was acting after he had that argument with Kagome, I think he really liked her."

"Sesshomaru doesn't like anyone. You know that."

"No, he acts like he doesn't like anyone. He gave me my start and he lets father stay with him when he comes to visit. Sesshomaru has to put up with my fathers match making, but he does it every time."

"Yeah, but there are many beautiful women throwing themselves at his feet and he turns his back to them. What I wouldn't give to have that many women chasing after me."

"Feh, Sesshomaru hates those women. That's why Kagome is perfect for him. She doesn't give a damn about who he is."

"What if we made a bet?"

"You are already in debt to me, now you want to owe me even more money?"

"If Sesshomaru gets together with Kagome I will pay you double what I owe you. If he doesn't you drop all the debt."

Inuyasha dropped his cards onto the table and shook Miroku's hand. "Deal."

"Good, and when he leaves the poor girl heartbroken I will be there as a shoulder to cry on."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're sick. Besides, I though you like her manager?"

"Ah, I do like her, but she is playing hard to get. Kagome will be my appetizer and Sango will be the on tray."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I told you, you're sick and you drink too much."

"Can you ever drink too much?"

"I didn't think so until now."

**123456789**

"Hey, I saw Sesshomaru in the crowd. Wonder what he's doing here."

"According to him, he's observing what he has to work with."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh no, did you yell at him again? Kags, it would really be better if you were just nice to him."

"I think he enjoys our little spats. Don't worry Sango; he won't back out on the video."

"Alright, well you are on in twenty minutes, so be ready."

"Don't worry, I will be."

Kagome grinned evilly to herself. She had learned Sesshomaru didn't like much attention; well she would make sure he got all the attention he deserved.

**123456789**

"Sesshomaru, how good to see you here." Sango said. She saw him walking around back stage and stopped him.

"You are Kagome's manager?"

"Yeah, my name is Sango. I hope Kagome wasn't too rude earlier. I don't know what's gotten into her lately."

"I have a few guesses."

"Oh, well Kagome is going to be on soon. She wanted to make sure you were in the front row. She said it'd be the best place for your observations."

Sesshomaru held back a grin keeping his features cold and impassive. "Show the way."

**123456789**

Kagome adjusted her belt. She didn't like going out onstage too dressed up or showing too much skin so tonight she wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue jean jacket, a belt with a skull buckle, and black heels.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the up and rising star, Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome came out onto the stage smiling and waving. She put her guitar strap over her shoulder and came to the microphone.

"Hello how is everyone?" The crowd cheered loudly and Kagome laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. As you know this is the last night of my tour, and what a night it will be! I know some of you recall that last week, Inuyasha Takashi graced us with his presence and we are equally excited to announce his brother's presence tonight. Let's give it up for Sesshomaru Takashi."

Kagome smiled and waved at Sesshomaru. People, who hadn't noticed him before, were now shoving paper and pens into his face to be signed.

"Thank you for coming Sesshomaru and I hope everyone enjoys this song. It's called Summertime."

Kagome began strumming lightly on her guitar looking at a fuming Sesshomaru, fighting hard not to laugh.

_About 7:30 on a Saturday,  
I was waiting for the phone  
And hoping you would say  
Get undressed and look your best for me.  
About every night  
Before I go to bed  
I take another look  
At what you took and said  
Thinking, more or less, the more regrets for me.  
Now it feels like forever,  
It's all been a dream,  
But I wonder, do you think of me?  
_  
_Early in the morning,  
Late in the evening,  
Back in the summertime  
When you were mine, you see.  
You made me so crazy,  
Shocked and amazed me.  
You were my tear to cry,  
My lullaby to sing.  
Now I wanna be, I gotta be your girl.  
I just wanna be, I gotta be your girl.  
_  
_So when you told me, baby,  
That you needed time,  
Well did you mean to say  
You needed peace of mind?  
'Cause, well, you cheated me  
And treated me so bad.  
If I could take back  
I know I would for sure.  
Back to rainy days  
And kisses at my door.  
Remember whens  
The now and thens we had.  
And now I'm not mistaken,  
It is what it seems.  
But I wonder, would you still want me?  
_  
_Early in the morning,  
Late in the evening,  
Back in the summertime  
When you were mine, you see.  
You made me so crazy,  
Shocked and amazed me.  
You were my tear to cry,  
My lullaby to sing.  
Now I wanna be, I gotta be your girl.  
I just wanna be, I gotta be your girl.  
_  
_I've been talkin' 'bout you leaving me,  
Deceiving me.  
I've been thinking 'bout you shakin' me,  
Heartbreaking me.  
I've been dreaming away.  
Would you still want me?  
_  
_Early in the morning,  
Late in the evening,  
Back in the summertime  
When you were mine, you see.  
You made me so crazy,  
Shocked and amazed me.  
You were my tear to cry,  
My lullaby to sing.  
Now I wanna be, I gotta be your girl.  
I just wanna be, I gotta be your girl. _

**123456789**

Kagome nearly screamed when she was pulled off the steps of the tour bus after the show.

Sesshomaru pushed her against the bus. "Did you think that was funny?"

"Very, very funny actually." Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru growled. "I had to sneak out into an alley. I will pay you back for this."

"Aw, come on it was just innocent fun. Look, if you still want to curse me for it, you can ride with us back to the studio. If not, good luck getting, through the crowd."

Kagome pushed him away from her and began climbing back on the bus. She laughed when she realized Sesshomaru was following close behind.

**123456789**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**'Dreaming'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_'Thinking'_

_Singing_

**Chapter 5 **

**123456789**

Sango came out after talking to the driver and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru glaring at each other.

"Um, Kagome, I didn't know Sesshomaru was coming with us."

Kagome waved it off. "Sorry, I didn't know it myself. Apparently Sesshy over here has a fear of fan girls."

Sango put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Sesshomaru growled.

"I am not afraid of them, I just don't like them! And never call me that again!"

"Don't like that name? Maybe I'll ask Inuyasha for a better nick name."

Sango realized what was about to happen and jumped between the two. "You know, I'm awfully tired so I think I'll get some rest. You two should go over some things about the video and not kill each other."

Sango left to the back of the bus, leaving the pair alone.

"Can't you just drop it?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No."

"This is how you act with your clients?"

"Only with the ones that send a parade of obsessed women after me."

"It was just for fun."

"I do not care what it was for."

"Are you really going to keep acting like this? Even while we're filming?"

"No, on set I do not let personal matters interfere."

"Good."

"This is no matter to me anyway. I will not have to deal with you for very long."

Kagome sighed. "You are such a jerk."

"And what does that make you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm, what do you suppose it means?

"That was just a backwards way of asking me what I asked you."

Sesshomaru smirked. "If my brother was not already seeing an insufferable wench, I would suggest that the two of you get together. Both of you are idiots."

Kagome jumped to her feet. "What was that!? I thought I heard a puppy whinning but it may just have been a jackass!"

Sesshomaru chuckled softly and Kagome slumped back down in her seat with a curious look on her face.

"That was the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." Sesshomaru said still laughing.

"What is so funny then?"

"Your stupidity is so sad, what else can one do but laugh at it?"

Kagome through a pillow at him, but began laughing herself. "I didn't know you have a sense of humor." She said after they finally stopped laughing.

"I don't."

"Whatever, you may fool other people, but you don't fool me Sesshy. Deep down, I think you have feelings just like everyone else."

Kagome yawned and pulled out the fold out couch.

"I do not."

"Whatever, if you are tired, you can either stay in that chair or you can lay on this bed. Either way, I'm going to sleep."

**123456789**

"Are you sure we should be doing this? We could get in trouble for tresspassing."

"Look Anne, if you want to stay here fine, but a picture of Kagome Higurashi just getting up will be worth a few nights in jail."

"Can't someone else do it?"

"No, have to be the first. Her manager keeps everything so private, this will be the first time any one has seen Kagome like this."

"Alright, let's go."

Anne and Tim checked to make sure no one was around before getting on the parked bus. It was around two in the morning so everyone would be sleeping.

They noticed their were two people sleeping in a fold out bed. It appeared to be a man and a woman and they had their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

After getting a closer look Tim began taking pictures, making sure there was no flash so the couple wouldn't be disturbed. Tim signaled for Anne to get off the bus and she did as told. When they were a good distance away Anne rounded on Tim.

"What the hell? I thought we were getting pictures of Kagome Higuashi?"

"We did. And we got pictures of Sesshomaru Takashi."

Anne gasped. "That was Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"Oh yeah."

**123456789**

Kagome sighed and slowly opened her eyes. At first she thought she was still dreaming when she realized there were strong arms wrapped around her. She opened and closed her eyes a few more times only to find the arms weren't disappearing. She slowly turned to face the person and had to hold in a yelp. When had Sesshomaru finally went to bed? She didn't know, but now saw him sleeping peacfully beside her.

His chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm and his arms tightened around her. She knew she should yell and kick him out of the bed, but he just looked too peacful and too cute.

So instead she closed her eyes and snugled closer to his chest.

**123456789**

"Ahem."

No response.

"AHEM!"

Still no response.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT'S UP!"

Both people in the bed rolled off the sides. Kagome landing on her face, Sesshomaru landing on his back.

They each got up and glared at Sango.

"Hey, don't you look at me that way! Just wait until you see the cover of today's _Celeb Magazine._" Sango threw a copy to each of them and Kagome groaned and began reading outloud.

"Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Takashi more than just business associates? See page 33 to find out why Sesshomaru really agreed to film a music video."

"Are you proud? Your very first scandal!" Sango said fuiously.

"I'm sorry Sango. I don't even know how they got these pictures."

Sango's eyes softened. "It's not your fault. I just didn't want these kinds of things happening to you."

"I know, I just don't understand how it happened. The bus was locked, right?"

Sesshomaru put the magazine in a nearby trash can. "Obvioulsy your driver accepted a bribe."

"I didn't think of that. I guess he got paid to make sure the doors were unlocked for a little while so they could snap their picture." Kagome said turning her magazine to page 33.

"You shouldn't read it Kagome. It's not very, um, nice."

"Sango, I'm nineteen, not twelve."

"Fine, I'm going out for coffee. Sesshomaru you want anything?"

"No."

"I'll get your usual Kagome. And try not to get into bed with each other while I'm gone."

She exited the bus and Kagome sat down on the bed and began to read.

Sesshomaru watched as the expressions flashed across her face. Anger, then surprise, embarassment, and back to anger.

She suddenly threw the magazine into the garbage. She drew her kness up to her chest and put her head on them.

"I can't believe this."

"You should not let it bother you. This will not be the last time something like this happens. Pictures are more than often taken out of context."

"How are you not freaking out about this? They think we've been secretly seeing each other for months and we got wasted last night and forgot to hide it."

"I do not care, because I know that it is not true. Let them think whatever they want, those who are truely your fans will not believe it unless it comes out of your own mouth."

"I guess you are right. I should find a new driver I guess."

"You won't need one while you aren't on tour."

"Oh yeah, it's kind of strange to not be touring. I feel like I've been doing it for years."

"You woke up." Sesshomaru stated and Kagome looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"This morning you were awake. When you figured out I was in bed with you, you just went back to sleep."

"You were awake why didn't you say anything?" Kagome's face flushed.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Why didn't you?"

Kagome smiled. "You looked so peaceful. Like you hadn't gotten a good sleep like that in months."

"Perhaps I haven't."

Kagome was about to ask what exactly he meant by that when Sango came busting back in, panting and out of breath.

"There are camera's everywhere. We'll have to call Steve and the boys so we can sneak you out of here and to a hotel."

"Steve?" Sesshomaru said cocking his eye brow.

"Oh, he's head of our security team."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I have a better idea."

**123456789**

**A/N: What's Sesshy's idea? Find out next chapter also next chapter filming begins!! Dont't forget to review I like to hear your opinions!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**'Dreaming'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_'Thinking'_

_Singing_

**Chapter 6**

**123456789**

"Wait a minute, run that by me one more time please."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest. "Sango and the driver will come out the front disguised as me and Kagome. While they are distracted I'll take her to the hotel."

"Why do you get to sneak her off?" Sango said pouting.

"It's a form of punishment for the driver. And I'm a youkai therefore I'm the only one that can protect her and get her there quickly."

"I think it's just so you don't have to deal with the fan girls. Sango's more than capable than sneaking me out."

Sesshomaru growled. "They'll be expecting us to come out together. Otherwise, they might try to find where I'm sneaking out."

"Okay, let's do it then. How are we going to get the driver to look like you? All I need are dark glasses and maybe a hat or something. But you look nothing like our driver."

"I'll take care of it. Get your belongings Kagome while I have a word with your driver."

**123456789**

Inuyasha's face broke into a huge, winning, smile.

Miroku groaned and looked a little sick.

"I told you this would happen."

"How do we know it actually did? Just because they were sleeping in the same bed doesn't mean they are actually seeing each other."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine, I'll give it more time. If they aren't together by the end of filming this video, then you when. How's that?"

"You are quite confident aren't you?"

"Yeah, how do you feel about that?"

"Hmm, nauseous."

**123456789**

Kagome and Sango had burst into laughter when Sesshomaru brought the driver to the back five minutes previous, and they still hadn't stopped.

"Sesshomaru, I-I can't, I can't believe_ you,_ are going to let _him, _looking like _that, _pose as you." Sango said trying to breath.

"I can't believe he's going out dressed as the driver." Kagome said trying as hard as Sango to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "When you are quite finished, I believe we should get on with this before they decide to go to any means necessary to get onto this bus."

Sango and Kagome slowly regained their composure, but they still couldn't take their eyes off of the sight in front of them.

Sesshomaru and the driver apparently had traded clothes and well, Sesshomaru just happened to be several inches taller than the driver. Sesshomaru was now wearing way too short and too tight blue jeans, a button up shirt that looked like his muscles were about to burst through, a baseball cap that he had all his hair stuffed up into, and socks without shoes.

The driver on the other hand was wearing a very expensive suit that was too baggy and a huge cowboy hat. He had dark glasses over his eyes and couldn't have looked more ridiculous with what appeared to be baby powder in his hair.

"He still looks nothing like you Sesshy. I don't know how you expect this to work."

"No one will notice. And by the time they do, well by the time Sango reveals who she really is, we will be long gone."

"Where are you taking me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed to the man standing beside him trying to look invisible while still listening very closely. "I will let you know when the time comes."

Kagome was about to object but Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "He's right. Just call me from where ever you go and I'll come over and we'll make other arrangements."

"That won't be necessary. What I arrange will be safest. With Inuyasha, Kagome, and myself all together here at once, it'll cause more of an uproar than you are used to. You need to think of your own arrangements, I will handle Kagome."

Kagome huffed. "Just when did you become my damn body guard?"

Sesshomaru grinned, but there wasn't really any warmth in it. "When we got together all those months ago of course."

**123456789**

"Please, just let me go back. I swear, I'll never do anything again."

Sango glared at the driver. "Sesshomaru is still waiting in the back for us to get off the bus. Would you like me to go get him?"

The driver paled and a shiver of fear ran over his body. "No, I'll do it."

"Good." Sango opened the door and pushed him through.

She put her arms around him and they pushed through the crowd with their heads down.

"Kagome, how long have the two of you been together?"

"Can we expect a wedding soon?"

"What about kids?"

"Just keep walking and keep your head down. Don't say a word or I swear you'll regret it."

**123456789**

"No."

"Do it."

"I said no."

"Either you can let me carry you or I'll just throw you over my shoulder."

Kagome glared at him. "Why can't I get on your back?"

"Because I am not your pack mule."

"Fine, let's just go."

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and sped out of the bus and through the parking lot. Kagome could only see flashes of color they were going so fast.

They stopped suddenly beside a black car.

"You aren't carrying me like a child the entire way? What a shame." Kagome said as Sesshomaru opened the back door to let her slide in the back seat. He got in beside her and Kagome was surprised to find another youkai behind the wheel.

"You know where to take us." Sesshomaru said sitting back. He closed his eyes not wanting to answer any more of the singer's questions.

"Humph! First you don't tell me where we're going then you go to sleep. Great."

Sesshomaru fought the urge not to laugh at her as she mumbled to herself. This woman could be quite entertaining at times. Well, at least a little bit of the time. Usually he just wanted to rip his hair out when he was around her.

After fifteen minutes the car slowed to a stop in front of a huge black gate.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"My home. In this city anyway."

Kagome looked shocked. "You brought me to stay at your house!? This will not end well for me."

"This is what I get for helping you?" Sesshomaru snapped as the gates opened and the car began up the long driveway.

"Yeah, Kagome Higurashi seemingly living with Sesshomaru Takashi, just sounds great to the paparazzi doesn't it?"

"They will not know."

"They always know."

**123456789**

_'__Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?  
_

"Stop." Sesshomaru got to his feet and stepped on to the set.

Kagome sighed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How many times are you going to make us do this?"

"Until you get it right, dear little brother." Sesshomaru answered with his same unfazed, bored expression.

"But I'm _so _tired." Kagome whined.

"You should have gotten more rest then. Let's do it again."

Kagome and Inuyasha took their places. They were standing on a deserted and dark street and Inuyasha was walking away from Kagome as she sang to him.

_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?  
_

"Stop."

Everyone groaned.

"What's the damn problem?"

"I dislike this. Kagome and Inuyasha will stand in each others arms. Kagome will sing to him in his ear."

The group sweat dropped.

"This is the tenth time you've changed it Sesshomaru. Keep this up and I'll just take Kagome back to the studio. She has songs to write anyway." Sango said walking towards Kagome.

"I will stop for the day. I need to reevaluate my plans. Kagome comes with me."

"What!? But all of my equipment, my guitar my keyboard, they are with Sango."

"I assure you Kagome, I have all that you need back at my home."

"I think he's right Kagome. I, well, recently we got some threatening letters. Apparently those 'scary' fan girls of Sesshomaru's don't like the thought that he might be taken."

"What? No one has ever sent me letters like that before."

Sango looked looked at the floor. "Well, actually, you have. I just never told you about them."

"WHAT!?" Kagome clenched her fists at her side. When would everyone stop making her decisions for her?

"This will have to continue later. My car is waiting outside."

Sesshomaru took Kagome's arm and dragged her out to the waiting car.

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and grinned.

**123456789**

Sesshomaru walked into the guest bedroom that night to find Kagome sitting on the bed. He could sense her sadness and felt the urge to comfort her, but couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"You still aren't going to knock?" he whispered not meeting his gaze.

"I knew you weren't doing anything inappropriate for me to see."

"You were spying on me?"

"I came to show you something I thought you might enjoy, but if you'd rather stay here and sulk about whatever has upset you, then be my guest."

Sesshomaru turned to leave and Kagome got to her feet. "No, I want to go."

"Very well, follow me."

Kagome followed Sesshomaru through the dark hallway, only lighted by the sky outside. Kagome admired the house, but it didn't feel very homely to her.

"Do you stay here often?"

"No, I do not." Sesshomaru stated opening a door to the right.

Kagome stepped in and gasped in surprise when Sesshomaru opened the door.

An entire built in studio. She was in heaven.

"You'll let me use it?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I do not see why not."

Kagome went over to the keyboard and sat down.

"Do you play?"

"I can play many things."

"Sing?"

Sesshomaru looked away. "No, I played, but someone else did the singing."

Kagome didn't want to make him angry so she just dropped it.

"I guess you wouldn't happen to have a pencil and paper lying around would you?"

Sesshomaru went over to a desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out a pad and paper and gave it to her.

"Here."

He took a seat at the desk and watched her.

"You're staying?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I'll get some inspiration of my own. Your other song is good, but I am at odds with the video."

"I noticed that. I guess it is kind of a hard song to portray."

"Nothing is too hard for me. I will have it figured out by tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and turned to the keyboard. She thought about all those people. The ones that hated her. Hated the thought of her and Sesshomaru. Maybe they hated the thought she might be happy with someone.

She began playing a slow melody and Sesshomaru began to listen closely though he didn't show it.

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
_

Her voice was seductive. Smooth and warm. Sesshomaru felt himself being drawn in like all her fans and fought to stop it.

_But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none  
_

She closed her eyes. Willing the words to come to her.

_There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening  
_

He got to his feet. He went over and placed his hands on her shoulders. He began rubbing them to ease her tension.

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
_

Kagome didn't really know why Sesshomaru was doing what he was doing but she liked it and wasn't about to stop him.

_See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside  
_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you  
This is what I have to do

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood  


Kagome finished the song and moaned softly.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. And stepped away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked getting up herself.

"I have things to attend. I am sure you can find your way back to your room when you're ready."

With that he was gone. Kagome sighed. What was going on between them? She, for one, wanted to find out.

**123456789**

**A/N: Well there you guys have it! I'm not sure if I really like this chapter I've been having a bit of writer's block with this fic, so if you have and ideas let me know!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**'Dreaming'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_'Thinking'_

_Singing_

**Chapter 7**

**123456789**

_I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?  
I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

Kagome leaned closer in Inuyasha's arms, her lips centimeters from his.

_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?_

Inuyasha just looked back at her. He dropped his arms and turned to walk away. Kagome put her hands on the back of his shoulders and rest her forehead on his back.

_I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me that's reaching out  
For your hand  
And I've always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground  
A dreamer followin' his dream_

"Stop." Sesshomaru got up from his chair and stepped onto the set. He didn't look at Kagome choosing to look at the wall behind her instead.

"Was it good?" Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha and stepped closer to Sesshomaru.

"It will do for this portion of the filming. Everyone get the stage ready, we'll film the scene with Kagome on stage next."

He turned and walked away, leaving everyone starring at where he'd been minutes before.

"Does that mean it's lunch time?"

**123456789**

Kagome followed after Sesshomaru. He went outside into the back alley and she came out a few seconds after him.

"What was that all about?" Kagome sat down on a crate and looked down at her feet.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. After whatever happened yesterday in your studio, you have been avoiding me."

"And?"

"And I want to know why that is."

Sesshomaru stayed standing and glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "I told you that I played and someone else did the singing."

"Yeah."

"It was a long time ago. After I did my first few major films. I met a woman and we moved into the house we are currently staying at."

"Hmm."

"She loved to sing and I knew how to play the guitar. And so we recorded a few songs."

"Anything I've heard?"

"No, we never went public with them. She as it turns out, already had another band and a fiance. She'd sneak them into my studio when I was off filming."

Kagome frowned. "That's so sad."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It was no matter to me. I was rid of her once I found his scent in my home."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Your singing voice, is like hers. It has a magic to it."

"Yes, it does. My ancestors are said to have been miko's. My voice is what I inherited."

"I think she was the same way."

"Who was she? Anyone I know?"

"Yes, I think you do."

"Who?"

"Kagura."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Kagura? I have met her. Her work, it's brilliant."

"Yes, her work may be but I can not say the same for her personality."

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"The song 'Where Is Your Heart', well I wrote it about you."

**123456789**

Kagome didn't talk much on the way back to Sesshomaru's. Not only was she exhausted, but she was too busy thinking about what Sesshomaru told her.

_'So I just remind him of his ex? And here I was thinking he might actually like me or something. How stupid am I?' _

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"What?"

"We're here, you can get out now."

Kagome rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She went to the door and went inside the house without waiting for Sesshomaru.

**123456789**

Sesshomaru sat in his office and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers.

_'I told her too much about myself.' _

He sighed and looked down at some paperwork. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

Kagome opened the door slowly and walked in with a plate of food. "You weren't at dinner, so I thought you might be hungry."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as Kagome put the plate down in front of him and sat across from him.

"Your office is really nice."

"I suppose."

Kagome fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt. "I'm sorry."

"May I ask why?"

"For, you know, bringing up old memories. If I'd known that my voice reminded of you of someone else, I wouldn't have, well, I don't know what I'd have done, but I'm sorry anyway."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. _'She's jealous of Kagura.' _

Kagome got swiftly to her feet. "I'll see you in the morning I guess."

"Wait, Kagome. I do not think you understood what I told you."

"Was I supposed to be reading between the lines or something because it seemed pretty clear to me."

"I did not mean that you are anything like Kagura. You are not. And your voice, holds a different magic. While Kagura uses hers to ensnare victims, you use yours to bring happiness to others."

Kagome opened and closed her mouth in shock. "Um, thanks."

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes. "There is nothing to be jealous of Kagome. Now go to bed."

"Okay, but Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I think I may have written my song a little too hastily. I think you do have a heart after all." Kagome smiled sweetly and left the room.

**123456789**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**'Dreaming'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_'Thinking'_

_Singing_

**Chapter 8**

**123456789**

Kagome sat alone in Sesshomaru's studio. She still had a few more songs to write, but found so many thoughts running through her head she couldn't concentrate on writing. She gazed around the studio, a dusty electric guitar catching her eye for the first time. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

_'I wonder if that's the one Sesshomaru used to play.' _

Sesshomaru would be up in his office or in bed, so Kagome went over and picked it up. She dusted it off and put the straps over her shoulder. She'd only played an electric guitar a few times, preferring acoustic, but once you played one it wasn't too hard to learn the others.

She strummed a few notes to get the feeling and sat down on a stool.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
_

Kagome heard footsteps on the stairs above her and quickly put the guitar back in it's former place. She sat back in front of the key board just as Sesshomaru came in.

He leaned against the door way with his arms folded across his chest, his eyebrow arched.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what's up?"

Sesshomaru looked around the studio his eyes stopping momentarily on the electric guitar. "Do me a favor?"

"Um, what favor?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Next time you want to pretend you weren't playing my guitar, be sure to put it back in the same place it was before."

"But I did-" Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth.

Sesshomaru actually smiled a little as he went over and faced the guitar away from the wall instead of towards it. "No, you didn't."

"Your not mad?"

"Should I be?"

"Well, I just thought that since, well you know, that maybe you wouldn't want me playing it. Or anyone else."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I do not play it, that does not mean that someone else shouldn't."

Kagome stood and hugged Sesshomaru. "Thanks, but I don't think it would be right." She let him go quickly and went towards the door.

"Why not?"

"Because that's _your _guitar. I don't know, I guess I'm just weird, but it seems to me that if you don't play your own guitar, no one else should play it either."

**123456789**

"So, he's finally moved on then?"

"It would appear that way Miss Kagura."

Kagura laughed. "I met that girl not long ago. She would have bowed down at my feet if she'd thought I'd enjoy it."

"Yes, of course."

"Maybe I should go pay her a visit. I am after all on break right now. And with my gorgeous husband Naraku off on some trip, I'm bored."

"But ma'am, why not just hand the pictures over to a magazine or newspaper?"

"What fun would that be for me?"

**123456789**

Kagome looked in the mirror of the dressing room when a knock was placed on her door.

"Come in."

Sango stepped in a huge smile across her face. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Kagura just called. She wants to do a duet with you!" Sango squealed.

Kagome collapsed back into her chair and placed her head in her hands. "Oh no."

Sango looked confused. "What's wrong? I thought you liked her?"

"I did."

"Until?"

"Until I found out she's Sesshomaru's ex and they don't exactly get along."

Sango groaned. "Why don't you share these things with me? She's getting the room across from mine at the hotel. She'll be here tomorrow."

**123456789**

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to get situated on the stage. She was wearing a black dress and she looked beautiful in it, though he'd never say so to her.

He could smell her nervousness and wondered what was bothering her. This was the first time she was like this on set.

"Ready?" He asked coolly and calmly.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Action."

_It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah_

I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine  


"Stop. Kagome, come to my office. We need to talk."

Inuyasha grinned evilly at Miroku who just sighed.

**123456789**

Kagome sat down across from Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, what is making you so uncomfortable?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"I can smell your discomfort. If it is the way you are dressed or something you have to tell me. I can't do my job otherwise."

"No, I like the dress it's really pretty. It's just that, well, Sango invited Kagura here. Apparently she wants to do a duet with me. I didn't tell her about the two of you because I didn't feel it was my place to."

Sesshomaru held back his anger. It wouldn't do to make her even more scared. "You did nothing wrong. Although I doubt her interest has anything to do with a duet. We will deal with her when she arrives..."

"Tomorrow."

Sesshomaru kept his features impassive still. "Tomorrow then. Until then forget about it and let's get this done. We are almost finished filming."

**123456789**

Kagura held back her smile as she knocked on Sesshomaru's office door. She knew Kagome was off doing some promotion for her next album, so he'd be alone. She was surprised that he had told his guards to let her in.

"Come in."

Kagura opened the door and sat across from Sesshomaru who just looked at her, face impassive. "Hello Sesshomaru."

"You should not be here. Obviously you have no intention of doing a duet with Kagome. What are you really here for?"

"What would you say if I told you Kagome invited me?"

"I'd say I know you are lying."

"Okay, so what if I said it was because I miss you?"

"I'd say you are married and you are still lying."

"I am not! I do miss you and the music."

"As you are well aware I do not make music nor do I have the desire to do so. Especially not with you."

Kagura frowned. "Well, can't we just catch up some while I'm here? That's what I really came for. To see you."

Sesshomaru stood. "You are leaving now. Kagome is here and I expect you will be out of town in the next hour."

Kagura smirked. She went over to the side of the desk Sesshomaru was on and waited until she heard Kagome coming to the door. She yanked Sesshomaru's head down and placed their lips together.

Kagome came in the smile fading from her face. "Um sorry, I didn't know anyone was here." She went back out the door.

Sesshomaru growled and pushed Kagura from him.

"Well, looks like you don't have a girlfriend anymore." Kagura laughed and went out the door as well.

Sesshomaru growled again.

**123456789**

Kagome got to her room and sat on the bed.

_'Sesshomaru is going to be so mad at me! I should have knocked first. Wait, isn't Kagura married?' _

A knock came to her door and she didn't even think before she answered for them to come in.

Sesshomaru stepped in and awkwardly closed the door behind him.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, what you saw, wasn't-"

Kagome waved her hands. "You don't have to explain. I'm just a guest here I should have knocked first. If you want to kiss a married woman it's none of my business."

Sesshomaru sat on the bed beside her. "I did not kiss her."

"Then I definately need to go to the doctor, because I am seriously hallucinating."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, she kissed me. She believed you and I were a couple and were trying to break us apart."

"Oh, well, then it really doesn't matter, because we're not a couple."

Sesshomaru remained silent. He stood and went out of the door. It was then that Kagome realized he had knocked before he came in.

**123456789**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**'Dreaming'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_'Thinking'_

_Singing_

**Chapter 9 **

**123456789**

_'Just tell him Kagome! Tell him that you'll miss him!' _

Kagome moaned and put her fingers to her temples. Filming was over. Once Sesshomaru was done editing everything, she'd be able to go home and work on writing the rest of her songs.

She was so confused. She would definately miss Sesshomaru, but she didn't know how to tell him, or if she should. Would he ever be with her?

**123456789**

"Filming is over and they aren't together! I win!!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Technically it's not over until the video has been edited and released, so there is a few days left."

Miroku's smile faded. "Fine, but I don't think they'll be together in a few days either."

"I do."

**123456789**

"Take that part out and put that back in."

"You're the boss."

"I think that's enough for today."

"Alright, I'll finish this up and you can look at it tomorrow."

Sesshomaru left the editing room and out to his car.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. "I thought you were at the house?"

Kagome shrugged. "I was, but I wanted to come and pick you up. I was bored by myself."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "That's all?"

Kagome began playing with the hem of her shirt. "Well no, it's just filming is almost over and I'll be leaving for home in a few days..."

"Yes?"

"And I wanted you to know that I'd miss you."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's normal for an artist to grow attached to the people she works with. You'll learn not to after awhile."

"I didn't mean as my director. I meant as my friend, or more than a friend, but that doesn't really make since because we are only friends. I'll just stop talking now."

They pulled into the gates that surrounded Sesshomaru's home. They got out and walked into the house together. When the door was closed and locked Kagome began to talk again.

"Look, I shouldn't have waited to say that. Seeing Kagura here kissing you, just made me realize that I want you to be kissing me like that."

Sesshomaru smirked. He took Kagome's hand in his own and led her outside. He walked down the driveway and walked out of the gate, where camera's started flashing.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"Everyone should know."

"Know what?"

"That you are mine now."

He pulled her into him and crushed his lips down on hers.

**123456789**

Sango smiled as she picked up the magazine with Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing on the cover. She got in her car and drove over to Miroku and Inuyasha's house.

She was immediately let in and ran up to the game room where they were waiting for her.

"Did you see it yet?"

"See what my dear Sango?"

She threw the magazine at him and flipped on the nearest television.

_TV _

_"Well, look here folks, we are the first to bring you this shocking story. It seems Sesshomaru Takashi and Kagome Higurashi have made it official. They are now a couple. _

_End TV_

Sango turned the television back off and looked over at Miroku. His face was deathly pale. She got up and put her hand on his forehead.

"Miroku what's wrong?"

Inuyasha burst into laughter. "He's just freaking out because he lost the bet."

Sango glared at Miroku. "Bet?"

"Yep, I betted that Kagome and Sesshomaru would be together by the end of filming and Miroku there didn't think they would."

Sango slapped Miroku across the face. "You jerk! Don't you ever make a bet on Kagome again!"

**123456789**

"We should talk about this." Kagome said. She and Sesshomaru were now sitting in his studio.

"About what?"

"What we are going to do. I mean, filming is almost over. I'll be going home in a few days and you'll be starting your new film."

"I still do not see your point."

Kagome gaped at him. A few minutes earlier they'd been kissing and now he was acting like she was annoying him. "I just wondered how we would work out seeing each other. We travel so much."

"When we see each other we will see each other."

"But, that may only be once a year, if that."

"So be it."

Kagome frowned. "I don't understand. I thought you wanted us to be together. Do you not want that anymore? Did your mind suddenly change?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her. No, his mind hadn't changed. He wanted her, more than anything. And he'd never admit it, but that scared him. He could never give her what she wanted, so better to just let her go now, before things got serious.

"I never wanted to be serious with you. I wanted to be left alone is all."

"Left alone? By who?"

"Kagura."

Kagome's eyes became misty. She didn't understand herself. How could she fall for someone she was never even with? How could she let herself be fooled by him? "So, you used me to your advantage to get revenge?"

"I suppose you could put it that way."

Kagome took a deep breath and ignored her breaking heart. Learning right at that moment rejection was the worst. "I understand, I just wish you would have said something."

Sesshomaru was surprised. She seemed perfectly fine, almost not bothered. "Hm."

Kagome rose on shaking legs. Perhaps she was not as okay as she'd seemed, and this made Sesshomaru feel almost relieved.

"I think that getting back home early would be a good idea. I have a whole album to work on after all." She got to the door and stopped. Turning to speak to him one last time. "I am glad I met you Sesshomaru. You taught me many things."

Then she was gone.

**123456789**

**2 Months Later**

Kagome was nervous. She always got a little anxious before shows but this time was different. This was the first stop on the launch of her new album. It was so different from the first she worried her fans wouldn't like it anymore. She'd decided to change her pop style to a more alternative rock. Some songs were still soft, but instead of her old acoustic guitar she played with a new electric one and she added two band members. Brad, who played bass and Phoenix, who played drums.

Sango had said it'd be better to have male members. It'd bring in more female fans or whatever.

Sango and Miroku approached her with a smile, their hands enter-twined. "Hey Kags, how are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Like I am about to throw up."

Miroku smirked. "I think I will leave you two to it." He said and sped away.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Him and his issues with talking about girl stuff. Anyway, you shouldn't worry. So far 'Monsoon' has been at the top of the charts."

"I know, but they haven't heard the other songs yet. Monsoon, is more like my old style but the others aren't. What if they don't like the guys?"

"Are you kidding? We had to double up on their guards they were being mobbed so much. Believe me those guys are already the fantasies of many women and some guys."

Kagome grimaced. "I didn't need to hear that."

"So, when are you going to give Brad a chance anyway? He's been trying so hard to get your attention."

"I hadn't even noticed."

"I know, that's the point. Ever since you left after filming your video, you haven't paid attention to much of anything. Did something happen with Sesshomaru that you didn't tell me? I know you said that kiss was just you guys trying to give everyone something to really talk about, but is that it?"

Kagome smiled. She hated lying, but her pride was so wounded and after she'd left it was left to Sango to go over things with Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't want Sango to be mad at him. They'd worked too hard to let it go to waste. "It has nothing to do with Sesshomaru. I'm just going through some things. Maybe I'm just growing up more."

Sango looked suspicious but realized the time.

"You're on. You'll be great."

Kagome put her guitar over her shoulders. "I hope you're right."

Kagome walked out onto the stage where her band members were already set up.

She smiled and waved and spoke into the microphone. "How's everyone doing? Good, I want to introduce to you my sexy new band members Brad and Phoenix!" Girls screeched and Kagome laughed. "Alright, as you know this is the launch for my new album. It's called 'Destination Fate', which is also the new name fore the band. So, I hope you like the new style. The first song is called 'Monsoon', which as you know is our new single."

She looked back at her band members giving them their cue. They all started playing and Kagome began to sing.

**123456789**

_I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane_

I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.

Sesshomaru froze when he heard Kagome's voice coming through the speakers in his car. It'd been so long since he'd heard her voice, out loud that is. He couldn't stop thinking of her. No matter what he did. Inuyasha, even started making fun of him for it, but the thing that got to Sesshomaru was the fact that he couldn't deny it. Nor could he bring himself to retort.

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you  
_

Her style was different but it suited her more than what she was playing before.

_A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?  
_

Sesshomaru pulled into his father's driveway. He hadn't known what the hell he was thinking when he had accepted his father's invitation when he found out Sesshomaru was in town working. He parked his car but didn't get out. He turned up the radio and listened to the rest of the song.

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon_

Hey! Hey!

I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it take me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you

"Well there you go folks! You are listening to 'Destination Fate' live here in our great city! We will back momentarily after this short break for a wardrobe change."

Sesshomaru turned the radio off. Kagome was in town and he hadn't even know it. Perhaps he would have went to the show. But what would that accomplish? What would he say? He got out of his car and went into the house. It would accomplish, nothing.

**123456789**

Kagome took a long drink of her wine. True she was under age but they were at an after party and no one cared. She was supposed to be going around socializing, but she didn't feel up to it.

She suddenly felt very strange and sat down on the couch.

_'Sesshomaru.' _

She frowned. Why was his name popping up now? Not that it didn't do that often, it just didn't seem like a time it would.

Kagome looked around at the people. Celebrities, journalists, and other bands filled the rooms with laughter and conversation. She tried hard to remember whose house they were at when someone sat beside her.

"You can imagine my surprise when I came to have dinner at my father's place and he informed me that in just a few short hours you'd be here for the after party."

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. He looked as handsome as ever. Strange how she'd known he was here even before he came over. "I should have listened to whose house it was. I never do. Why didn't you leave when you found out?"

Sesshomaru grinned. "I was here first."

Kagome almost smiled, but stopped herself. Instead she rose to her feet. "Good point. I should leave."

Sesshomaru reached up and grabbed her wrist. "We should talk."

Kagome tried to pull away, but he refused to let go. So she sat back down and tried not to make a scene. "About what? How you humiliated me? How you broke my heart?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his hands. "I hadn't realized it would matter that much to you. I am sorry."

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. "Some how, I just don't believe you." She said getting up and pushing quickly through the crowd.

**123456789**

**A/N: I know it is a huge time gap but I have major writers block and didn't know what else to do. Please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**'Dreaming'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_'Thinking'_

_Singing_

**Chapter 10 **

**123456789**

"HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE!" Kagome yelled to the crowd. They all screamed in response. She was so glad things were going the way they were. She was now on her fifth stop and all the fans seemed more than happy with her change in style.

"Everyone put there hands together for Brad and Phoenix, those two sexy guys behind me! They are doing so great and I couldn't do all we do without them."

Brad and Phoenix winked at the screaming girls and reached out and touched a few hands.

"Well, tonight I thought we'd start out with one of Brad's favorites, it's called 'Break Away'."

**123456789**

Sesshomaru arrived back stage just as Kagome and her band began their first song.

_I've got other plans today  
Don't need permission anyway  
'cause here we're standing after all  
With my back against the wall  
Against the wall  
_

Sesshomaru smirked. This was his first time hearing more of her new songs. After there run in a few days before he hadn't been in the mood to hear anymore. He liked how this one sounded. It was more like her.

_I put all the blame on you  
'bout me in all that I went through  
You don't give me any choice  
Now I'm gonna make some noise  
Make some noise_

I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away  


Well, he at least hoped that he wasn't the inspiration for that. It would make getting her back so much more difficult.

_I'm warning you, don't follow me  
I won't miss you, can't you see  
What you wanted it didn't work  
Go on digging in the dirt  
In the dirt_

Cold sweat on your brow  
Now you can hear me shout  
The world is about to destruct  
Now I'm gonna pull the plug  
Pull the plug  


And he did want her back. He would just have to get over his weird commitment issues. He finally understood, not all women would betray him like Kagura. He was the one that lied to Kagome. She wouldn't do that. He just hoped he hadn't figured that out too late.

_I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away_

No one counting all your lies  
No more waiting for your goodbyes  
It's too late  
Much too late

You are like a bitter pill  
That I had to take  
Against my will  


Sango came to stand beside him with her arms crossed over her chest. Her brow arched up at him.

_I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away_

I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away

Break away

Break away

As Kagome finished her song, Sango yanked Sesshomaru into a broom closet before Kagome could see them.

"Look, Kagome said that you two planned that kiss for the press just to have a laugh but I'm pretty sure she wasn't being totally truthful. Am I right?"

Sesshomaru hid his surprise. She hadn't even bad mouthed him to anyone. "Yes."

"Well, whatever it is that happened it has really been bugging Kagome. So, I am asking you nicely to just wait until after the show to say what you want to say to her. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

Sango left the closet and closed the door on him on the way out.

**123456789**

"Hey Kags, do you think we could talk for a sec?"

Kagome nodded her head and allowed Brad to pull her from the crowd of crew members she'd been talking with.

"So, what's up?" Kagome asked once they were in her dressing room. She began packing up her things while she waited for him to talk.

"Well, I was wondering if you and I could go out some time? You know as more than band mates?"

Kagome froze. "I, uh, you kinda caught me off guard sorry."

Brad smirked. "Your head really is in the clouds. I've been sending you signals for weeks now."

Kagome sighed. "I know Sango keeps telling me that. It's not that I'm trying to ignore you on purpose, I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"It's that youkai isn't it? Sesshomaru?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I saw him back stage while we were performing tonight and I saw him at that party the other night. I can put two and two together."

"He was here?"

"Yeah, I didn't see him after that though."

Kagome went to the door. "I'm sorry Brad, but until I figure all this out, I don't want to drag you into it."

Brad smiled. "If things don't work out you know who to call."

**123456789**

Sesshomaru waited patiently in her private room. They now had a much larger bus where the guys shared a room, Sango had a room, and Kagome had a room.

Kagome came in and closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here? I've been looking for you for the past hour."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Sango thought it would make you lose focus. I didn't want it to ruin your show."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't have ruined my show. I know when to ignore things and on stage is one of those times."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Your new style is good. It suits you much better."

Kagome shrugged. "I like it too, but my mom says it makes me sound like I'm angry all the time."

"No, it doesn't. I enjoyed watching you. I only saw the first song, but I am sure the rest was good as well."

Kagome sat down on the bed and lay back to stare up at the ceiling. "Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"I had the desire to speak with you. You did not want to talk when we saw each other at the party so I wanted to give you time before I tried again."

"I just don't get what we have to talk about. You were clear on what happened and I'm fine with it."

"It was wrong of me to say those things. I did not mean them."

Kagome sat up. "Then why would you say that? Why would you purposely try to hurt me?"

"I was stuck in an old promise I made to myself after the situation with Kagura. It was not fair of me to assume you would be the same way. I am sorry."

Kagome shook her head. "That doesn't make it okay."

"I know it doesn't." Sesshomaru went to the door.

"You're leaving?"

"When you are ready and have forgiven me, I will be waiting for you."

**123456789**


	11. Chapter 11

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**'Dreaming'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_'Thinking'_

_Singing_

**Chapter 11 **

**123456789**

**Last Chapter: **

_"I was stuck in an old promise I made to myself after the situation with Kagura. It was not fair of me to assume you would be the same way. I am sorry." _

_Kagome shook her head. "That doesn't make it okay." _

_"I know it doesn't." Sesshomaru went to the door. _

_"You're leaving?" _

_"When you are ready and have forgiven me, I will be waiting for you." _

**Current Chapter: **

"Wait..." Kagome said just before Sesshomaru closed the door behind him.

He stopped and came back into the room. "Do you want to hear another song?" She asked him.

He sat down beside her and nodded.

"It's called 'By Your Side'."

_Noone knows how you feel  
Noone there you'd like to see  
The day was dark and full of pain  
You write help with your own blood  
'Cause hope is all you've got  
You open up you eyes  
But nothings changed_

I don't want to cause you trouble  
Don't wanna stay too long  
I just came here to say to you

Turn around, I am here  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Doesn't count, far or near  
I can hold you when you reach for me

Your life is meaningless  
Your diary full of trash  
It's so hard to get along with empty hands  
You're looking for the rainbow  
But it died not long ago  
It tried to shine just for you  
Until the end

I don't want to cause you trouble  
Don't wanna stay too long  
I just came here to say to you  
I am by your side  
Just for a little while

Turn around, I am here  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Doesn't count, far or near  
I can hold you when you reach for me

If the world makes you confused  
And your senses you seem to lose  
If the storm doesn't want to diffuse  
And you just don't know what to do  
Look around, I am here  
Doesn't count far or near

I am by your side  
Just for a little while

Turn around  
Turn around, I am here  
Turn around  
Doesn't count, far or near  
Turn around  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Turn around  
I can hold you when you reach for me  
Turn around, I am here  
Doesn't count, far or near

I am by your side  
Just for a little while  
We'll make it if we try

"What do you think?" Kagome asked placing her guitar down beside her.

Sesshomaru turned her head to face him. He leaned in towards her face slowly, giving her the chance to push him back. When she didn't move Sesshomaru smashed his lips to hers.

Kagome immediately responded. She'd been thinking about the first time he'd kissed her for over two months now and was glad it was happening again.

The two pulled apart when there was a knock on Kagome's door. "Yes?"

"Hey Kags, Sango wanted me to tell you that we are about to leave and if you have something on the bus that's needs to be off of it, you should get it off now."

Kagome laughed. "Okay, thanks Phoenix."

"Phoenix? The other new band member?"

"Yeah. So I guess you should go now?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I am doing a film right now."

"Oh yeah, the one with Inuyasha?"

"Yes, it'll be over soon."

"I'll be touring for three more months."

Sesshomaru smirked. "When filming is over, I will come with you."

Kagome smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

**123456789**

Sango flopped down on her bed with Miroku sitting down beside her.

"I can't believe Sesshomaru came back." Miroku sighed.

Sango growled. "Did you make another damn bet?"

Miroku gulped. "No, I didn't. I was just simply stating my opinion."

Sango rolled her eyes. "How much?"

"Triple or nothing."

Sango burst into laughter. "You are going to be in debt to Inuyasha the rest of your life!"

"You aren't going to lecture me?"

"Nope, I think this is punishment enough."

**123456789**

Kagome groaned when someone knocked on her hotel room door. After so long of sleeping on a bus they'd finally stopped to spend one night in a normal room. She threw the door open and her jaw nearly hit the floor in surprise.

"Surprised to see me?" Kagura asked, smiling and pushing her way into Kagome's room.

Kagome shut the door and glared at Kagura. "What do you want?"

Kagura threw a magazine at Kagome and sat down at the bed.

Kagome saw a picture of Sesshomaru leaving her tour bus and the headline said 'Takashi and Higurashi reconciled?'.

"What is your point Kagura?"

"My point is that you and Sesshomaru are not going to be together."

"Why do you care? Aren't you married?"

"So what? Sesshomaru is still mine and he will always be mine."

Sango came into the room at that point and glared at Kagura.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you paid to let you in here, but you are leaving now."

Kagura cocked her brow. "And if I don't?"

Sango cracked her knuckles. "Then I will have to make you."

Kagura smirked. "There will be no need for that. I will leave. But before I go, let me just say this, if you don't stay away from Sesshomaru, I'll make you pay."

Kagome laughed. "That's not going to happen."

"Very well."

**123456789**

Kagome shook with anger. So this was how Kagura would get her back? By going to the press and saying the tour was canceled?

Kagome looked around the empty theater where she was supposed to perform. No one was there except her band and the crew. Sango placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I announced that it wasn't true, but this show will have to be canceled."

Kagome shook her head. "No it won't. Take all of the equipment and meet me on the roof. Connect our stuff to the speakers all around the arena. That bitch will not win."

**123456789**

Sesshomaru knocked with more force than intended on Kagura's door. She opened it herself with a huge smile.

"Hey Sesshy. What's up?"

Sesshomaru snarled at her. "What the hell did you do? What did she do that would make you do something so stupid?"

Kagura shrugged. "I told her to stay away from you, that you were mine. And she wouldn't."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "I am not yours. Stay away from Kagome, or you will never work again."

"How could you do that?"

"I am much more successful than you. And between me, my brother and my father, I think we'd work something out."

**123456789**

Kagome stood up on the ledge of the building. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Kagome, do you think you should really stand up there?"

Kagome jumped down. "I wasn't planning on doing it like that. I need one of those suspenders things. So it can hold me still."

Sango nodded. "Oh, okay. I'll go set it up now."

After another half hour everything was ready and Kagome stood on the ledge with her guitar. Already people were crowding around after hearing the sound check.

"We promised these people a show and that's what they will get." Kagome whispered to herself. She then turned her headset on. "Hello everyone! I know the show was supposed to be canceled tonight but we didn't want to disappoint anyone. So, I'd like to start off with a song called 'Instant Karma' and dedicate it to a dear friend of mine named Kagura."

She gave the guys the signal and they all started to play.

_  
Instant karma's gonna get you  
Gonna knock you right on the head  
You better get yourself together  
Pretty soon you gonna be dead  
What in the world you're thinking of  
Laughing in the face of love?  
What on earth are you trying to do?  
It's up to you - yeah you_

Instant karma's gonna get you  
Gonna look you right in the face  
Better get yourself together darling  
Join the human race  
How in the world you gonna see  
Laughing at fools like me?  
Who in the hell do you think you are?  
A superstar? Well, right you are  


More people began to crowd round on the ground as Kagome sang on. She was glad this had worked, having many doubts through out the set up.

_  
Well we all shine on  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun  
Well we all shine on  
Everyone come on_

Instant karma's gonna get you  
Gonna knock you off your feet  
Better recognize your brothers  
Everyone you meet  
Why in the world are we here?  
Surely not to live in pain and fear  
Why in earth are you there  
When you're everywhere?  
Come and get your share

She noticed that Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, and who she assumed was Kikyo come to the front of the crowd and she waved down at them. __

Well we all shine on  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun  
Well we all shine on  
Come on and on and on on on

Well we all shine on  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun  
Yeah we all shine  
On and on and on on on

Yeah we all shine on  
Like the moon and the stars and the s  
Yeah we all shine on  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun  
Well we all shine on  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun  
Well we all shine on  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun  


She got down from the ledge to do a quick wardrobe change. Sango hugged her tight.

"I'm so proud of you Kagome. I would have never thought to do this."

"Well, let's just hope the thing holding me on the ledge doesn't break or we won't be doing it again."

**123456789**

**A/N: There isn't much left to add. I'll either add one more chapter and then an epilogue or just an epilogue. I don't know I haven't decided yet. Anyway, review please!!**


	12. Epilogue

**Who Knew**

**Summary: Sesshomaru vowed never to be married. What will Kagome do to change his mind? KagXSess **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**A/N: **Thank you all sooo much for all your reviews and support for this fic as well as all my others! I really appreciate it and you are all awesome! Also at the end of the chapter I'll be putting a list of all the songs and the artists just in case there was any of them any of you really liked or would like to hear.

**'Dreaming'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_'Thinking'_

_Singing_

**Epilogue **

**123456789**

"KAGOME! KAGOME! Is it true you are having an affair with Brad?"

"Yes, and how do you think Sesshomaru feels about this?"

"Why have you and Inuyasha been hanging around each other so much?"

"Yes, I believe you have been seen with him more than you alleged fiance. Would you care to comment on that?"

Kagome glanced at Sango, who was standing at her side. All these reporters just wouldn't leave her alone, so she decided she'd give them something to write about.

"Well, I am engaged to Sesshomaru, but things have been sorta rocky so I've turned to his brother to find comfort. I might be in love with him, but I am not sure. As for Brad, well we've been having an affair for months now. It's actually Sesshomaru that is the other man in that case. Any other questions?"

Kagome and Sango fought hard to keep a straight face. The reporters stood there wondering whether or not she was telling the truth.

Kagome shrugged. "Guess not." She let her bodyguards push through the crowd, while she and Sango followed.

**123456789**

Inuyasha wouldn't stop laughing and it was driving Sesshomaru crazy. Who could laugh at such a thing anyway?

"Aw, come on Sesshomaru. Even you had to think that was a good one."

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "I thought no such thing."

"You do realize she was just kidding right?"

"Of course I do. Who would ever leave me for you?"

Inuyasha stopped laughing and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, it's not my fault you don't hang out in public with her enough."

"I like my privacy. Unlike you, Kagome understands that."

"Yeah, well you better get used to it. Unfortunately for you, her line of work requires a lot more publicity than yours. The actors and actresses do all of that for you. Kagome has to do it her self."

Sesshomaru cocked his brow. "Why do you even talk?"

Inuyasha laughed again. "I can't believe she said that! Next thing you know they'll be asking her if she's gaining weight and which one of us is the babies father!"

Sesshomaru growled. "She's not gaining weight. She's not pregnant. Perhaps we will have a laugh if they start asking your wife these questions. She is the one that will be gaining the weight."

Inuyasha scowled. "Hey, just because I'm starting a family first doesn't mean you have to be jealous. I'm sure Kagome will get drunk enough at some point and you'll be able to convince her to have your children."

Sesshomaru got to his feet. "I have had enough of this!"

Inuyasha yelped and ran up the stairs with Sesshomaru running close behind.

**1234567890**

Kagome put her things down in the entrance hall and walked into the empty living room.

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK!" She yelled upstairs.

No answer.

"HELLO?"

No answer.

Kagome sighed. She went towards the stairs and began to go up them. When she got to the corner where Inuyasha's room was she wasn't surprised.

Inuyasha was on his knees with his head through his bedroom door. Sesshomaru sat down beside him, clearly waiting.

"Is he unconscious again?" Kagome asked walking closer.

"Yes, but he won't be for long. I don't mind waiting."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are going to end up killing him! What were you two fighting over this time?"

"He's mad I laughed at what you told the reporters." Inuyasha grumbled out. He pulled his head slowly out of the hole in the door and jumped behind Kagome for protection.

Kagome raised her brow. "Really? I thought it was pretty funny myself. Me and Sango laughed all the way to her place."

Sesshomaru got to his feet and glared at them. "I am sure you did. I however, did not."

Kagome glanced behind her. "That would be your cue to leave."

Inuyasha nodded and ran back down the stairs.

"You shouldn't have answered them at all." Sesshomaru said walking over to the room he shared with Kagome. She walked in behind him and closed the door.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I thought you'd get so mad. They have just been driving me so crazy lately. Especially since we announced our engagement."

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed. "Perhaps, we should have kept it quiet."

Kagome smiled ans sat down in his lap. She leaned her head against his chest. "I wouldn't have been able to do that. I love you too much and I was so happy when you asked me, I would have eventually exploded. I still don't know how Sango hasn't told everyone about her and Miroku's wedding next week."

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "She doesn't have as big a mouth as you do."

Kagome laughed. "No she doesn't. And you wonder why me and Inuyasha get along so well."

"No everyone else wonders. I already know."

Kagome leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Come down stairs with me. I bought you something for the wedding."

Sesshomaru groaned. "Oh no...."

**123456789**

"Hello. I hope everyone is having a good time. I'd like to start off by saying congratulations to the bride and groom, Sango and Miroku. I wish you all the best. "

The crowd of people clapped elegantly, something Kagome definately wasn't used to, then again she wasn't used to playing at weddings either.

"I wrote this song when I found out they were getting married a few months ago, especially for them on this day. It's called 'Before Your Love.'"

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized_

Kagome smiled as Miroku pulled his new wife out onto the dance floor. Sango had tears streaming down her face and Kagome thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'_

I'd never lived...  
Before your love

Inuyasha brought Kikyo onto the dance floor next. You could already see a small bulge growing on her stomach.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist_

I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love  


Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and their eyes locked. She wished you could go dance with him.

_And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'_

But then again, she knew they'd be having their own dance soon. At their own wedding.

_I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before!...  
Your!!...  
Love!!!...  
_

And she definately wasn't going to be singing at that one.

**123456789**

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this fic. Thank you all so much!**

**Song List **

**Chapter 1- **

**Wish You Were- Kate Voegele **

**Chapter 2- **

**Kindly Unspoken- Kate Voegele **

**Chapter 3- **

**Where Is Your Heart- Kelly Clarkson (this is the song used for the video) **

**Chapter 4-**

**Summertime- Brianna Taylor**

**Chapter 6-**

**Where I Stood- Missy Higgins **

**Chapter 9- **

**Monsoon- Tokio Hotel **

**Chapter 10-**

**Breakaway- Tokio Hotel **

**Chapter 11- **

**By Your Side- Tokio Hotel **

**Instant Karma- Tokio Hotel **

**Epilogue-**

**Before Your Love- Kelly Clarkson **

**123456789**


End file.
